


More Than Just a Princess

by DarkSwan015



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, F/M, RWBY influences, rwby references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSwan015/pseuds/DarkSwan015
Summary: When Bulla tries to pursue her father to help her with training and he refuses she has an outburst toward the Saiyan Prince, as Bulma asks Goku to help persuade Vegeta the only two full-blooded Saiyans and additional company Trunks are found being sucked through a portal and away from their families. Arriving in another timeline the three find there’s more than meets the eye to this timeline than they originally thought as they find out how different this time is from theirs. Vegeta also begins to see his daughter in a new light as she proves she more than just some spoiled Princess.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. New Time New World

**Author's Note:**

> So I've always been a fan of Dragon Ball but I fell out of the fandom long ago and have recently got back into it, so go easy on me, please. And while I know GT isn't canon I wanted to write something with Bra because canon or not all these characters are fun to play with. I hope you enjoy this piece!

**Chapter One: New Time New World**

Feeling a throbbing in his head Vegeta opened his eyes as he began to look around and noticed a knocked out Trunks and Kakarot beside him. “What the hell happened?” his thoughts questioned as he began to notice they were no longer outside the Capsule Corp building and the time of day was now night with a full moon shining brightly above them. 

“ _Retrace your steps, what has happened in the past few hours?”_ he thought to himself as a major event came roaring back, his argument with Bulla about not training her. He and Trunks had finished another one of their sparring matches when Bulla had outright shouted her opinion and questioned why she had not been trained as Trunks had his whole life. 

Vegeta had tried to cover with the idea of her being a girl was the whole reason. Only to be thrown back at him that Pan was a girl but also still a fighter. 

So when questioned again he tried convincing she was a better shopper than fighter which only made her temper worse and his grave deeper. Furthering the conversation by asking if he thought she be both and for that, she received no answer. That was foolish he should’ve been honest with her from the beginning and just told her he didn’t want to be the reason she got hurt or watch her get hurt especially by his doing. 

If she wanted to train he wouldn’t hold back and sometimes took it too far with Trunks, but if he held back with her she would know. Either way, it was a lose-lose situation as Bulma might call it, thus the argument. Not long the argument as an irritated Bulla was walking away with Bulma trying to calm her daughter’s temper a bright light began to shine between the father and son and mother and daughter with Goku standing amongst the Brief men. 

Then somehow someway the vortex began sucking in air as Vegeta, Trunks, and Goku were also beginning to be sucked in by some strong force. 

Fighting against it only helped slightly as the two Saiyans and half-breed were pulled through in a few short minutes. He remembered voices shouting his and Trunk's names, a bright light, darkness and now here they were. 

“ _Great fan-fucking-tastic!_ ” Vegeta thought to himself as he looked over to Kakarot and Trunks unconscious forms. “Trunks, Kakarot, wake up!” Vegeta shouted as Trunks began opening his eyes hearing his father’s commanding voice as Goku remained still. 

Rubbing the back of his head Trunks looked to his father just as confused as Vegeta had been. “I don’t think I want to know.” Trunks admitted as Vegeta moved his eyes to Goku’s unmoving form. 

“Kakarot wake up you half-brained idiot!” Vegeta shouted as an idea came to Trunks mind before Vegeta could “wake” him. 

“Oh wow, this is some feast!” Trunks claimed as Goku immediately shot up just as eager as ever. “Feast where, when, and what kind of food are we talking?” Goku questioned as his stomach began growling at the thought of food. “Actually doesn’t matter right now I’ll eat just about anything!” Goku claimed as Vegeta’s annoyance began to show. 

“Can you think of something other than your stomach for once?” Vegeta questioned as Goku finally took notice of their situation. 

“Where are we?” he questioned as Vegeta’s hand slammed into his head in annoyance. 

“Unfortunately we don’t know but I doubt staying here is going to help us figure out.” Trunks shared trying to be the voice of reason. “I think we should find the closest energy source and see what we can find out.” Trunks continued as Goku and Vegeta nodded in agreement. 

* * *

Fortunately for them, none had to wait long as they felt an immense energy in a small nearby town. Walking into a bar labeled as the Gentlemen’s Bar the two older Saiyans moved back as Trunks moved left to avoid the body thrown towards them and sent crashing through the wooden door. 

“Well, this seems like the right place like the right one to get information.” Vegeta stated in sarcasm as all three’s eyes landed on the one responsible. 

As their eyes landed on a girl looking to be in her late teens you can imagine the surprise and shock on their faces as the realization settled in their minds and they found themselves staring at an older version of Bulla. 

Looking to be about the age of nineteen now you could see how much the girl had grown in a span of four years. Her aquamarine hair now longer and past her shoulders with a wavy appearance and seemed to stop just a little above her waist. The red outfit she usually chose to wear now gone and replaced now that she had a more announced hourglass figure. 

Her new appearance featured a long white tailcoat with dark gray lining, a sleeveless black crop top, as well as a belt attached from behind. The crop top has a rectangular and diamond cutouts around the neckline which have purple outlines. Accompanying this outfit she wore a white belt over black fitted pants, and just above her hip was X-shaped scar. She wore thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top. The left boot had a belt wrapped twice around the thigh with each boot bearing the Vegeta royal family emblem in white on the outside of the thigh. With a white pouch attached to the back of her belt. 

“Hey, Vegeta that emblem on her boots isn’t that?” Goku questioned as Vegeta finished for him “The Vegeta Royal Family Emblem but why is Bulla wearing it?” Vegeta questioned in confusion. 

Watching as the girl moved over to the bar all three took a seat at a table near the back hidden in the shadows as Vegeta and Goku began listening in on the conversation.

“I already told you what I know, there is nothing left you could possibly want from me.” the bartender spoke as Bulla held a fierce yet calm glare. “Torchwick.” the girl stated bluntly. “The bounty hunter?” the bartender questioned as she raised an eyebrow. “Where did he go?” she questioned the calmness in her voice being the most scary thing yet. 

“I swear I don’t know he stopped coming here as quickly as he arrived.” the bartender shared. 

“Do you know who he was working for?” she questioned spinning a coin between her fingers. “If I did I certainly thank them it’s about time those Saiyans face some sort of judgment for all they’ve put us through.” the bartender claimed annoying all four Saiyans in the room. 

“He did mention that he needed the Saiyans and how he'll happily take them dead or alive even if his employer thought otherwise.” the bartender continued as Bulla fists twisted in anger. 

“He did seem rather pleased though when he thought he had all of them.” the bartender informed her as she smirked. “Or so he thought.” he stated bluntly before Bulla was throwing herself back and kicking his weapon out of hand and he was kneeling before Bulla’s boots. 

“Nice try.” she stated before turning her back and began walking towards the exit. “Wait you're not going to kill me?” the bartender questioned as Bulla stopped in her tracks. “I thought you were some great, legendary, Saiyan Princess!” 

“Oh I am make no mistake about that, but contrary to your belief, not all of us are evil, think of this as me giving you quarter.” Bulla let out turning back and continuing on her way towards the exit. 

“That and I have far more important matters than this to deal with.” Bulla made clear as she began waving her hand back in an uncaring fashion. “Like what?” one of the henchmen on the ground question. “Getting my family back.” Bulla shared in all seriousness. Hearing that last part loud and clear Goku and Vegeta shared a look as even as Trunks heard that confession and all three watched the girl walk past them with a strong look of determination as the sound of her boots left the tavern. 

* * *

“Well, one thing’s that’s clear we’re definitely not in our timeline and unfortunately I don’t think we can just leave.” Trunks stated as Goku and Vegeta knew what he meant. 

“Your right Trunks, what do you think though Vegeta it’s your call what do you want to do?” Goku questioned as the Saiyan Prince looked back towards the exit. “We need to get home, but I think to do that we’re going to have to find out as much as we can about this timeline. The best way to do that would be to follow Bulla, maybe we can find out what happened to her, and why she’s wearing Royal Family Emblem.” Vegeta claimed as Trunks and Goku nodded in agreement. 

“Then let’s go find her.” Goku stated as he began to get siked at the idea of a new journey beginning, and all three got up and left the bar. 

Walking out the door Vegeta and the others began seeking out the girl's ki as all turned around in surprise as she sat on top of the tavern’s sign looking down with a wicked grin that could very well match Vegeta’s. 

“Bulla, is that really you?” Trunks questioned as the girl jumped off the sign and landed perfectly on her feet and across the three. “I could ask you the same thing.” she responded leveling her glare as Vegeta butted in “The hell does that mean?” he questioned as she quickly threw something at all three. Not having a moment to think the boy's wrists and ankles were bound by a black ribbon material. 

“Cute.” Vegeta thought to himself as all three tried powering up to break the bonds only to receive painful shocks as a result. 

“Yeah good thinking but the more power you try using the more painful the shocks are going to be.” she warned as Vegeta continued fighting against the restraints and eventually gave in to the electrifying shocks.


	2. Time Has a Way of Changing Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulla explains how this timeline differs from the three's usual time when asked for help she declines. Our usual heroes meet one of the few guys responsible for this timeline's outcome, only to be saved by Bulla. Who says a girl needs saving anyway and a shared moment between Trunks and Bulla. (Death of character but no one important no worries.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone who loved who love the first chapter I hope you continue the story as I continue to write it. 
> 
> Fight inspired by an RWBY fight the one of Blake and Sun facing the Water Grim in volume four. 
> 
> I own neither DBZ nor RWBY we are just writers who get to enjoy the characters Akira and Monty give us :)

**Chapter Two: Time Has a Way of Changing Things**

_“Wow Papa’s really strong!” a voice echoed through Vegeta’s mind. “If your a prince what am I?” the same voice questioned as Vegeta remembered these shared conversations between him and a young Bulla. “A princess.”_ Vegeta answered smiling slightly as the girl’s eyes widen and she smiled brightly. 

_Vegeta wasn’t cruel Bulla knew how to sense ki and fly but fighting was something else. “Why couldn’t I just teach her things might have been different, we wouldn’t be here now if I had.”_ Vegeta thought to himself as the memories seized and images of Bulla growing up began to flash from her being the small bundle in his arms to an overactive eight-year-old, growing to the strong-headed stubborn fifteen year old who stood up to him with courage and finally stopping at the image of a nineteen-year-old girl with long flowing aquamarine hair. 

Opening his eyes he immediately remembered the course of events that led them here. “Good to see your still as stubborn as ever.” Bulla’s voice rang out as all three men looked back to the girl standing before them. 

“Bulla, what happened to you?” Trunks questioned as she snapped her fingers and the ribbons once wrapped around their wrists and ankles unraveled themselves. “I grew up.” she stated bluntly as her brother noticed a diagonal strap across her torso with what looked to be a magnetic clip being used to sheath a weapon. 

“Now let's get to the point your obviously not from this timeline and shouldn't be here so mind explaining what it is your doing here?" she questioned as the three looked at each other confused. 

"Honestly we wish we knew but we can't say that we do, one moment Vegeta was arguing with another version of you in our time and the next a portal opens and suddenly we wound up here." Goku explained as Bulla looked at him in shock.

"What was the argument about?" she questioned looking back in anticipation. "Training you to fight, dad said no you questioned why and that slowly turned to yelling and shouting and then we woke up here." Trunks explained as Bulla nodded her head.

"Now we shared how we got here, now you tell us what's happened in this timeline and why is everything so different?" Vegeta questioned as Bulla turned her back and began informing the three of all that’s happened in this timeline. 

"Every timeline is different because for every decision that is made there is always a path forged differently for what could've happened had you chosen to go in a different direction, or make a different decision." Bulla stated in knowing. 

“You see in my timeline or to better see here a few days after that argument our family and Goku’s were attacked and outmatched. My father, brother, Goku, Gohan, and Pan were all taken, as was Krillian, 18, Piccolo and anyone else who fought with the Saiyans. My mother, ChiChi and any human who tried to stop them killed.” Bulla shared as Vegeta and the others looked at her in shock. 

“I only got away because of Goten, he helped train me so we could save our families and as time continued to pass it was great until he too was taken away. The only reason I’m still alive and here is because the one responsible for taking them failed to think I was Saiyan and probably thinks I’m dead.” Bulla shared her hair flicking up as she turned back around to face the three men. 

“Damn! Is the one responsible that Torchwick guy you mentioned at the bar?” Trunks questioned as Bulla nodded her head in response. 

“Well this sounds like a great life to be living but if all you said is true, we need to get back to our timeline immediately to prevent this can you help us?” Goku questioned as Bulla ran a hand over the scar gracing her hip. 

“I would love too really I would but sorry boys I got my own problems I need to find my family. Especially, since it’s been years since I last saw them. I don’t know what’s happened to them and I rather not think the worst.” 

“So I would love to help really I would but I can’t but best of luck getting back to your timeline.” she cheered before walking forward leaving the men on their own. 

“Damn well there goes any help we could get about this timeframe.” Vegeta stated as the girl's ki disappeared as if she hadn’t been there in the first place. 

“Maybe not if we go back to Capsule Corp maybe we can figure out a way back to our time.” Trunks concluded as Goku and Vegeta looked back in shock. 

“Could you really do that Trunks?” Goku questioned as Trunks nodded his hand and smiled confidently “Well if two future me’s can figure it out then how hard can it really be?” Trunks questioned as they all began making their way back to Capsule Corp. 

* * *

Making their way back to the place they knew as Capsule Corp the three Saiyans continued to fly as a powerful source of energy had them stopping in their tracks. 

“Hey, Vegeta you feel that?” Goku questioned as the three seized flying and began floating in place as the ground beneath them began to shake. Moving quickly all three flew back as a creature resembling a dragon came rushing at them teeth bared and wanting to eat or kill them, a hooded figure standing atop its head. 

"Well this is a pleasant surprise I wasn't expecting any Saiyans to still be around and yet here you are." the figure stated in mocking. "Do we know you?" Goku questioned in all seriousness. 

"Not yet I'm sure but you will Fang sick em!" he commanded as the beast flew towards Goku as the Saiyan dodged and regrouped with Trunks and Vegeta. 

"What is that thing?" Vegeta questioned as the three took defensive positions midair and readied an attack. "Who cares let's just attack it." Trunks declared as he and Vegeta fired two Galactic Guns and Goku unleashed one of his powerful attacks, hitting the creature all were shocked as none of their attacks seem to phase the creature's thick black scales. 

"Our attacks did nothing!" Trunks and Goku shouted in shock. "Then what do we do?" Goku questioned as the creature circled back around and all three dodged the beast once more. "Dodge and evade while looking for a weak spot!" Vegeta demanded as the three began to fly fast the dragon-like creature following after them. 

"Atta boy Fang!" the figure shouted as Vegeta was being pursued by the beast. "Vegeta the rocks!" Goku shouted as Vegeta looked back and noticed Bulla standing tall on top of them. Watching as she changed her stance Vegeta was a bit confused yet nonetheless happy to see her as her eyes moved to the figure standing atop the beast.

Throwing her body into a cartwheel and drop-kicking the hooded figure she shouted "White Moon!" as a gleaming white energy was released from her foot and the figure fell further back onto the creatures snake-like body. 

Seeing Bulla jump off the creature and land back on one of the rocks the three Saiyans joined behind her as she grabbed the weapon she carried on her back from its sheath and revealed a black double-edged Katana. The end of the Katana's blade appeared to have a sharpened double-edge, terminating in a raised spike. The second edge was there to serve as the edge of the inner side of the kama's form blade. 

“Your attacks won’t penetrate the front of Fang’s scales their too thick but if you can get me above his wings I can clip them enough to weaken the creature, use your attacks on the side of his body and it will be killed, leave Torchwick to me.” she stated as the three nodded in response to her orders. 

Not wasting another minute the three men dispersed and jumped into the air as Bulla stayed in her place on the rocks. As Bulla made the first move raising her ki she summoned the extra energy and released it as she was pushed upward into the sky. Using that extra momentum to go flying Bulla flew towards Goku as he spun and used his feet to kick her upwards. Sending her flying towards Trunks he grabbed Bulla by the arm and propelled her further upwards into the sky. As Vegeta waited midair to toss her higher Bulla instead threw herself over him landing her feet on both his shoulders and used her father as a springboard. 

Higher above Fang Bulla let herself fall headfirst twisting through the air avoiding the blast of energy being shot towards her. Landing on the creature's wing Bulla sliced through the membrane as she ran down the creature's body and jumped off. On the rock cliffs below, Vegeta thought quickly as he caught her in his arms the force causing the rocks to crack around them.

Looking back at her father Bulla met his eye as both shot the other a glare "Well what are you waiting for take your shot!" she shouted as she moved out of Vegeta's hold and he joined Trunks in firing a Galactic Gun towards the beast. Joining in the attack a third blast of energy was shot towards the beast as Goku helped in attacking the beast. As the three attacks landed on the beast's exposed side all were shocked as the blasts rammed the creature into the cliffs and it disappeared in black smoke as Torchwick went flying into the rocks. 

“Torchwick!!!” Bulla shouted charging at the man katana in hand as her blade met another one but this one was bright red. “Ah princess finally decide to surrender?” he questioned as the two blades scratched against each other pushing Bulla back a bit. 

“Hell no! Now what did you do with my family?” she questioned stuck playing defense. “You're asking the wrong questions Princess it’s not what I did with them it’s what my employer did with them. And alas I don’t have a clue of what became of your precious family.” he mocked as Bulla’s anger grew. Moving her sword back and pushing him away the two stood across each other swords in hand as Torchwick noticed her scar. 

“Tell me, princess, did you really think you could beat me?” he questioned gesturing to her scar just above her hip with his sword. 

* * *

“What do you mean think I know I can!” Bulla declared her hand not covering the scar in any way. “I’m the daughter of a Saiyan Prince and I will not give up, not without a fight! I most certainly will not lose to you again.” Bulla stated katana at the ready. 

“Enough!” Torchwick shouted before charging at her sword at the ready. 

Quickly moving to her right Bulla lifted the Katana and rammed it through Torchwick’s body as she noticed the blood seeping through his shirt and gracing the blade of her Katana. “I may not be strong enough to beat you but I’m smarter.” she stated pulling back her Katana as Torchwick fell off the cliffs and into the ocean barely breathing whatever breath he had left. 

Watching Bulla fall to her knees and breathing heavily Trunks was the first to move as he flew to her side and quickly embraced his sister in a hug. “I swear I did what I had too.” she whispered as the tears began to fall. “We know.” Trunks reassured as the two’s hug got tighter. 


	3. This Isn't Home Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small memory of Goten and Bulla and how they spend their time, an explanation of why Bulla bares the Vegeta Royal Family mark, a major decision being made and to wrap up this chapter a little family fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for the kudos. I'm so glad you're enjoying this story as it continues I hope you continue to enjoy it as I continue to write. As for anything about Goten and Bulla don't worry we'll be seeing more of shared moments between them as the story continues. :)

**Chapter Three: This Isn’t Home Without You**

_ Grabbing her arms and holding them against her back in a firm grip Bulla could feel the pain coursing from Goten's grip and into her arms. Feeling his grip get tighter Bulla thought quickly as she used this hold to her advantage. Throwing her body up in a flip Bulla brought her legs to Goten's chest moving fast she extended her legs in a kick on his chest and sent Goten back into the dirt. Throwing her body sideways and spinning Bulla landed perfectly back on the ground.  _

_ "Nice one!" Goten praised as Bulla winked and smiled. "Shall we continue?" she questioned as the two began to circle each other like wolves.  _

_ Throwing out her leg to land a kick on Goten's side he moved quickly catching her leg and stopping the kick as she was thrown into a tree behind her.  _

_ Landing on the bark Bulla began to sit back on the bark as she used the tree as a launching post and threw herself back at Goten as the two began engaging each other in a fist to fistfight throwing and dodging each other's swings.  _

_ As the two continued to trade in dodges and swings Goten threw a kick as it landed on Bulla's exposed side creating some distance between the two. Feeling the force of the kick Bulla slide back in the dirt before using that momentum to her advantage and began a series of back handsprings.  _

_ Landing back on her feet perfectly Bulla grabbed the Katana from its sheath and revealed the weapon. Rapidly swinging the blade and sharp-edged sheath using her ki Bulla created countless purple strikes that with her swings had sliced most of Goten's energy attacks like they were butter. As the energy attacks were cut in half the energy left created an array of explosions behind her.  _

_ Barely dodging the strikes Goten began deflecting and dodging the few strikes that were sent his way. "Nice use of your ki and weapon." Goten complimented as Bulla placed the weapon back in its place on her back. "Yeah well, you had me going with that kick." Bulla praised to her friend.  _

_ Circling the other each raised their hands and quickly flew towards the other more than eager to continue. Closing the space between each other Goten landed the first hit in striking across her cheek as she moved quickly and threw a punch into his stomach. Not giving him a chance to recover Bulla brought her knee up to land in the same place as Goten transported away only to flash behind her and get kicked in the side. Grabbing hold of the leg that had just kicked him he tighten his grip as both fell to the ground, creating large craters in their landings.  _

_ Breathing heavily both looked at the other with knowing smirks and menacing playful looks both raised their power levels and energy. Taking off at a great speed and height both began another series of fast-flying kicks and punches. Taking part in another of what had become daily training sessions since their families had been taken.  _

* * *

Once the tears had stopped and Bulla thanked Trunks she began to lead the three men back to Capsule Corp and her new mostly empty home so they could talk. 

“So it has been four years since you’ve seen or heard anything about us?” Vegeta questioned as Bulla blew into her tea. “Unfortunately and the first time I tried to go against Torchwick on my own, I barely outmatched him, and of course got this lovely souvenir.” Bulla shared as their eyes landed on the X-shaped scar gracing her hip.

“After that learning experience, I started training myself with any and every old video of everyone’s fighting style and with extra help from Goten I could actually start holding my own in fights.” 

“I started tracking Torchwick’s every move there wasn’t anything he couldn’t do without me knowing about it.” Bulla shared as the others understood. “Yet just as quickly as he took my family I couldn’t find anything about them or what he might have done with them.” she admitted as they continued to listen. 

“There’s one thing I want to know though before you continue.” Vegeta interrupted as Bulla turned to face him. 

“Where did you find that?” he questioned gesturing to the emblem in white gracing both boots. 

“The one place you could properly hide your secrets.” Bulla answered. “Since Goten was helping me train we thought the best place to do so would be the Gravity Room. One day I noticed a panel sticking out I’m guessing it was one where you chose to hide your regrets. I found one of your old armor sets with this symbol marking its chest put it through our archives and the rest is history.” 

“It told me everything I wanted and needed to know, the Vegeta Royal Family crest and emblem. Being your daughter I have every right to wear it. That and I knew everyone who would underestimate me would regret that choice once they saw this emblem. So I started wearing it as a symbol for my as you might call it Saiyan Pride and as my mark for those who think I’m not a fighter and just a scared little girl.” Bulla concluded as Vegeta understood her reasonings. 

“But why mine, why not Capsule Corp’s?” Vegeta questioned as Bulla looked down at the emblem. “Because I can’t take back what I said to you the day of the fight and I regret saying it, but I never got the chance to say I’m sorry. I might never get the chance to say it or that I love you ever again.” Bulla shared as Vegeta seemed confused by her words. 

“It helps me to feel connected to you and as if your all with me in everything I do. Reminds me to keep fighting cause much like you I’m too stubborn to give up.” she shared bringing her hand to her chest above her heart and finally looking back at him with a slight smile. 

“Now thanks for helping me find Torchwick but this is where we part.” Bulla stated as she grabbed the belt sheathing her Katana and placed it back around her torso. “Your more than welcome to stay here until you can return to your own time.” Bulla insisted as Trunks flew in front of her blocking her exit. 

“And just where do you think you are going?” Vegeta questioned confusing her further. 

“You just told us you're going to find your family well we’re your family too no matter what time we’re in so we’re going to help you find them.” Goku shared as Bulla smiled back at the three men nodding in agreement. 

“No, you should all be focusing on getting home.” Bulla insisted as Trunks stepped forward “Don’t bother sis you know as well as I how stubborn this family can be. Besides helping you could very much help us get back to our timeline.” Trunks concluded as Bulla understood what he had meant. 

“Alright, then boys let’s begin.”

* * *

“So where do we begin?” Goku questioned as Bulla pulled out two cloaks and a Capsule Corp jacket and a phone. 

“This was on Torchwick’s person before being thrown off Fang, I’ve already hacked its database and it so happens one of the contacts is a friend of mine. We’re going to pay him a little visit.” Bulla stated Vegeta and Goku downed the cloaks and Trunks put on the Capsule Corp jacket. 

Beginning to fly the three men continued to follow Bulla in her pursuit to their destination. 

Continuing to follow Bulla Trunks flew closer to his sister’s side as she noticed his presence. “Do you remember how we use to race?” he questioned as Bulla looked back at her brother “I wouldn’t Trunks a lot has changed in the past four years.” she warned with a small wink. 

“That sounds like a challenge.” Trunks claimed as Bulla smiled wickedly “Try to keep up!” she challenged before taking off at an immense speed surprising the three men. 

“It’s so on!” Trunks stated following his sister just as fast. “Trunks, Bulla, get back here!” Vegeta shouted as Goku shot him in a childlike grin and the two began racing each other as well. 

Flying high and fast the two siblings flew above, around, and side by side with each other every now and then slightly passing the other. Coming upon a huge rock formation Trunks slowed his speed a bit before giving himself an extra push and flew over the rocks with ease. 

  
Seeing the rocks Bulla was about to slow when instead as if by instinct she felt her power take over. Extending her arm out Trunks watched as Bulla threw her body sideways and twisted over him as Bulla landed perfectly on her feet on the other side. Seeing what the girl had done Goku and Trunks stood there a gap as Vegeta hovered back to the ground beside her with a smirk. With the slightest bit of pride in his daughter. “ _ My daughter. _ ” he thought to himself with pride and shock. 


	4. Keep Your Friends Close and Enemies Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting between "friends" and more action as Bulla tries to rack her brain for what's become of her family which we will be seeing very soon if anyone was curious. ;)
> 
> Bulla also ends this chapter with a surprise canon or not. I do not own DBZ I'm just a writer who gets to use these wonderful characters. :)

**Chapter Four: Keep Your Friends Close and Your Enemies Closer**

No one saying another word the four continued flying until Bulla led them to a smaller city and began walking down a less welcoming alley. "Come on my friends in here." she shared as Goku and Vegeta pulled up their cloaks hoods and Trunks pulled up his Capsule Corps jacket collar hiding his face. 

Hearing the sound of booming music Vegeta could tell he wasn't going to be happy about this. Seeing two well-suited men standing in front of metal doors the three newcomers watched as the men began panicking and ran without a second thought. 

"Well, at least the weaklings are dumb enough to try something." Vegeta commented as Bulla knew the real reason they were running but decided to let him have his moment. 

"Boss she's back!" a voice shouted as the man behind the bar downed a shot and mentally prepared himself. 

"White Moon!" a voice shouted as a white gleaming energy forced the doors to open and Bulla walked through with the biggest and truly wicked smile. "I'm back!" she claimed with slight cheer and all sarcasm. 

Approaching the bar Bulla smiled as her sights landed on the man nursing a shot glass. "Welcome back tailcoat, so what can I do for you this time?" he questioned kicking out a chair for Bulla to sit in as she stopped it with her hand and instead remained standing. 

"Torchwick what do you know about him?" she questioned before the bartender tensed up and took notice of the three strangers behind her. Trying to get away the man across her got up and jumped over the bar and began running. Taking a step forward the three men behind her were about to interfere when Bulla pulled up one of the sleeves of her jacket revealing one the black ribbons she used on them earlier. 

Watching as it unraveled from her wrist the three Saiyans stayed in their place as Bulla threw one end out as it wrapped around the bouncer's body and the other end coiled itself around her Katana's hilt and sheath. 

As the ribbon secured itself in place Bulla pulled back on the extended ribbon as the wrapped up bouncer was brought back before her on his knees. 

"You were a contact on his phone so I know you know something about him now start talking!" she demanded as the two full-blooded Saiyans removed their hoods and Trunks revealed his face. Tightening the ribbons coils the bouncer gave in "Alright, alright the night you first came by with your boyfriend was the same night Torchwick had asked to borrow some of my guys. I agreed, they left and never came." the bouncer shared as Goku approached Bulla's side "So where did they go?" he questioned as the bouncer looked to him with a serious face. 

"What kind of stupid question is that they left and never came back. Who is this guy?" the bouncer questioned looking back at Bulla. 

"Don't worry about him." she responded before punching Goku in the stomach, causing Vegeta to smile " _ That's my girl. _ " he thought to himself as Goku moved back to his and Trunks side. "Worry about me if I don’t find out what I want.” Bulla’s voice responded snapping Vegeta out of his thoughts. 

“I swear that’s all I know anything else he did he did without anything from me.” the bouncer shared as Bulla snapped her fingers and the ribbon unraveled. 

“So be it but if I find out your lying to me I’ll destroy more than just your bar is that clear?” she questioned. 

“As crystal princess until next time.” the bouncer responded as Bulla turned “Oh don’t be so sad I’ll be back. You still owe me that drink from last time!” Bulla shared with a wink and began walking out of the club.

* * *

Exiting the club Bulla could feel her temper flustering between angry and disappointed. “ _Well there goes that lead_.” she began thinking to herself. So lost in thought she failed to notice the presence of a new energy until they had a hand over her mouth and other holding her arm behind her back.

“Don’t make a scene and we can do this the easy way.” the feminine stranger whispered as Bulla rolled her eyes at the ultimatum. 

Throwing her head back and hitting the other women in her face she felt her capturer’s grasp loosen and Bulla was let go grabbing her weapon and standing at the ready. 

“Well aren’t you the clever one?” she questioned as Bulla’s grasp on the hilt tightened. 

“You’ve certainly put up more of a fight than your little boy toy did when we kidnapped him a while back.” the stranger mocked as her scarlet braids began to blow slightly with the breeze. Knowing she was being baited did nothing to stop Bulla as she quickly engaged the other women in a fight of Bulla’s Katana striking a wooden staff with a deer antler shape. 

Having enough of the bar Vegeta, Goku and Trunks walked out as a new energy got their attention. Looking farther down the alley and onto the empty night streets all were shocked to see Bulla fighting an older looking woman with long scarlet braided hair and a staff countering every strike of Bulla’s katana. 

Taking to the skies the guys didn’t think twice before all three took on their Super Saiyan forms and began to hover midair above the city. “Where’d they go?” Trunks questioned as the three Saiyans began to watch each other’s backs and the girls disappeared. 

“Hello your majesty.” the woman greeted appearing behind Vegeta as the world seemed to slow as their attacker began to charge an attack at Vegeta. Slowly turning around Vegeta could only watch in shock as something prevented him from moving or teleporting out of her reach. 

Seeing something being thrown between them Vegeta watched as Bulla’s Katana went flying into a nearby building ribbon extended and flowing. Tugging on the ribbon Bulla used the momentum to her advantage as she threw a right hook and sent the other women back a distance, creating a space between her father and their opponent. Rushing too Vegeta’s side both Goku and Trunks joined their friend’s and family's side. 

“Who are you and what do you know of my family?” Bulla questioned as the two women continued to stare at one another with serious glares. 

“I am Irene and I know more than you.” she stated before quickly charging at Bulla as she barely had time to block Irene’s staff with her Katana and got sent flying into a nearby building. 

“Bulla!” Trunks shouted before charging at Irene with an energy blast at the ready and the woman simply dodged and used the staff to hit him in the gut. 

Not needing an invite Goku and Vegeta quickly joined the fight as Irene pushed Trunks back with a pink energy wave and began engaging the two Saiyans in a battle of fists. 

Catching Vegeta’s right hook Irene moved to her right as Goku came rushing in and landed his kick on Vegeta instead. Throwing out her hand she let the staff floating as she hovered to a nearby ruin sight prompting the men to follow as the three adults landed on the ground. 

“You Saiyans are such brutes always rushing into things with your fists and never your head such a pity.” she pointed out as the staff landed back in her hand without so much of a word of command. 

“Kakarot now!” Vegeta shouted as he and Goku fired a few energy beams toward the women who had barely flinched at the various small beams. Tilting her head up slightly she watched as the various beams came her hand and bluntly lifted her outreached hand. 

Hitting the target the two Saiyans smiled in thinking they got her “Congratulations boys! Bravo, I must say I’m impressed you get a flower.” she jested clapping her hands together in mocking fashion as various holes from energy beams targets made a flower shape around her. 

“Now it’s my turn! To the ground with you both.” she stated before lifting the staff and banging it on the ground as both Vegeta and Goku felt an immense force and got shoved into the ground. 

“The hell it’s like gravity is actually pushing us into the ground.” Goku exclaimed before trying to stand up, only to be pushed into the ground harder. 

“How is this happening? We’ve trained in conditions harder than this before and yet this woman barely stomps her stick and were in the dirt.” Vegeta began to think as Trunks rejoined them and met the same fate.

“This is going to be very entertaining.” the women claimed approaching the three men she was currently forcing into the dirt. 

* * *

“All this talk of the mighty Saiyans and yet here you are bowing at my feet. Now, where’s the girl she’s the one we’re mainly after.” Irene shared as Vegeta began to try to get up. 

“Don’t bother the more you struggle the more painful it will be.” she warned before a large power source had Irene looking back to the sky and drawing her focus away from the three men. 

“My, my, it seems I don’t need you to answer that question.” Irene shared before looking back up at Bulla. 

“Next time I go down you might want to make sure I stay there!” Bulla claimed katana back in its sheath as she hovered to the ground and joined her family. 

“I was trying to save this trick for a later time but I can tell your powerful, especially if you’re forcing my father of all people to bow before you.” Bulla stated as Irene narrowed her glare. 

“Well then let’s not waste any more time Princess.” Irene challenged as her body began glowing dark pink. 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Bulla claimed before taking in a deep breath and her body began glowing a familiar gold color as her long aquamarine hair also began glowing gold, eyes changing to green and standing before the three shocked Saiyans was Bulla as a Super Saiyan. 


	5. She's A Super What????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's right Bulla's a Super Saiyan y'all don't care if it's canon or not she still a princess of the Saiyan's we have to guess she has some kind of power. And a peak of what the captured family of this timeline has been doing not a long look but enough to figure out I hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone for the kudos I'm so glad you're enjoying the story I hope you continue to enjoy as I continue to write. I do not own DBZ I'm just a writer who gets to use these wonderful characters. :)

**Chapter Five: Surprise She’s a Super What???**

Seeing Bulla standing before them as a Super Saiyan was shocking but nonetheless impressive. 

"Woah Bulla's a Super Saiyan that's amazing! Don't you think Vegeta?" Goku questioned best he could for all three being forced into the ground. 

Watching the girl continue to glare at her opponent Vegeta could make out a calm and steady expression that very much resembled his own before doing something incredible. Taking off her coat and throwing onto the ground both women took off at a great speed engaging the other. 

"Join your family in the dirt!" the women claimed banging her staff as Bulla could feel the force trying to way her down with no effect. 

"Your the one who's gonna end up in the dirt lady and that I can promise you!" Bulla claimed both landing back on solid ground. Throwing her body back in a flip Bulla threw out her hands and readied an attack. 

As a blue energy began to shine from her hands in a similar fashion to her father's attack she shouted "Scattered Petals!" as various orbs of energy were released towards Irene forcing the older women back. 

Being forced back both Irene and Bulla had a good amount of space between them. As Irene failed to notice her gravity spell was no longer forcing the three Saiyans into the dirt. 

"Bulla get out of the way!" Trunks shouted as Bulla jumped out the intended attack zone. 

"Kamehameha!" "Galic Gun!" "Final Flash!" Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta shouted as three separate attacks of light blue, purple, and yellow became one and charged towards Irene. 

"And try this Shooting Star!" Bulla shouted as a second darker purple and sparkling attack joined the fast-flying attacks and all four hit Irene causing smoke to rise in their wake. 

As the smoke began to clear Bulla continued to hold her Super Saiyan form on guard for any tricks. 

“Teaming up very clever, but not clever enough.” Irene claimed as she threw her staff and went flying past Bulla. 

Heavily wounded and each covered in their own scrapes and bruises Bulla redrew her blade as the staff came back aiming for exposed stomach and hitting Bulla’s old scar.

Deflecting the next stab Bulla furiously swung at the enchanted staff as her blade met its wood and the staff was forced into the ground. Phasing behind Irene Bulla elbowed her opponent in the back with enough force to knock Irene into the dirt as she had done to the guys earlier. 

“You wretched little girl.” Irene sneered as the three Saiyans hovered behind her. “Destroy the staff.” Bulla deadpanned not caring which one of them did it. Making a move towards the staff Bulla focused her attention back to Irene as Irene watched Trunks moving closer to her staff. 

* * *

“Oh no, you don’t Bomb Barrage!” Irene shouted as various missiles like attacks were thrown his way. 

“I think not!” Bulla claimed rushing after Irene’s attack. Moving before Trunks and the missiles landing zone all three watched as Bulla put her training with Goten to good use. 

“Checkmate!” Bulla shouted as the yellow energy around her moved to beneath her body and created a clock-like image. Swinging her Katana rapidly countless purple strikes were released and countered the red missile-like energy beams, creating a glittery explosion behind her. 

Not wanting to waste another minute Goku and Vegeta joined Trunks side. Taking the wooden staff from Trunk's hand Vegeta wasted no time before hardening his grip around the staff causing the enchanted wood to break and splinter. 

_Meanwhile on the other side of the world…_

Continuing to feel their ki being taken away none could really manage enough energy to fight against their restraints. They didn’t know how long they had been here but they know it had been long enough. Trying to figure out how long it had really been that’s when it happened the restraints keeping their power levels down had been broken off and fell to the floor. 

“Finally!” a familiar voice cheered as the group began rubbing their wrists. 

“What do you Vegeta do you feel it?” an older, more stronger, Goku questioned as the others, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks joined Goku’s side, power returning to its normal levels. 

“What kind of question is that Kakarot?” Vegeta questioned. 

“So what do we do now?” Trunks asked as Vegeta clenched his fists. “First we find out what happened to your mother, sister, and Kakarot’s mate depending on their fate decides what we do next.” Vegeta stated as the purebloods and halflings busted down the door blocking their path. Walking down the hall as if they hadn’t been prisoners. 

_Back to Bulla’s fight…_

“Your staff has been destroyed and without it, you can’t cast your enchantments, so I suggest you start talking.” Bulla warned as Irene snickered. 

“Please girl we both know you don’t have it in you to follow through on that threat.” 

“Oh trust me I have enough why else do you think Torchwick hasn’t reported back, but your right that’s not my style but it is his.” Bulla stated bluntly before pushing Irene towards Vegeta as he began summoning a small amount of energy in his hand. 

“You heard the girl speak!” Vegeta demanded as Irene flickered her eyes to the girl. 

“He wanted the Saiyan’s power but the only way to do that was beating them and taking them against their will. I was charged with enchanting the binds he was using to control their ki and power levels, but seeing as you broke my staff I’m sure they're busting out as we speak.” Irene informed. 

“Wait they're still alive?” Bulla questioned as Irene looked between her and Vegeta’s growing energy. 

“If they are I can’t promise they’ll be that way for much longer my employer has been collecting your families power for the past four years and since it’s their power your family could very well be on the verge of death as we speak.” Irene threatened as Bulla’s ribbon unwrapped from her wrist and coiled around Irene’s body. 

“Tell me who is your employer and where he has been keeping my family?” Bulla questioned as the ribbon tightened. 

“Yeah as if I can understand who he truly is and I don’t know.” she claimed Vegeta’s energy rising. 

“Your lying!” Vegeta claimed as Irene looked back at the Prince uncaringly. 

“I swear we were never told our location’s name and I can not tell you who I work for.” Irene claimed. 

“Then you’re of no use to us.” Vegeta claimed ready to release the building energy. 

“Wait Vegeta stop!” Goku shouted as Vegeta stopped in his tracks. “Damn it Kakarot this is not the time for your soft heart and weak-minded kindness!” Vegeta shouted holding out his hand before blowing the women away with an energy blast. 

“No I mean if she doesn’t know the location by name, maybe she can take us to it based on direction.” Don’t you think so Bulla?” Goku questioned as Bulla looked to Vegeta. 

“As much as I hate to say it father Goku’s right you're more valuable to us alive than dead. Congratulations Irene Scarlet you’ve just become our prisoner.” Bulla announced as the three Super Saiyans joined Bulla in standing behind her with support.

* * *

"Then let's get going!" Bulla claimed grabbing her jacket and brushing off the dirt and placing her jacket back on her shoulders. Not removing the ribbon from the other women's wrist Bulla intently followed behind her as Goku and Trunks held the lead with Irene guiding the group. 

"You really think we can trust her?" Vegeta questioned as Bulla didn't bother facing him to know he was expressing a concerned and somewhat disappointed expression. 

"No, but I have nothing else to get by on now and if there's even the slightest chance she's right and they're alive then that's a chance I'm just going to have to take." Bulla confessed continuing to walk past her father. 

Watching her brush pass him and hearing her boots echo on the ground beneath them Vegeta's eyes moved to the Royal Family emblem gracing her boots " _Well your certainly living up to being as your mother might call it like father like daughter_." Vegeta thought to himself following silently behind his daughter. 


	6. Four Days, no no Four Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More insight on our captured family, another memory of Goten and Bulla as well as how she got to Super Saiyan since it always seems to be an emotional trigger thought I'd keep to that same idea. And to end a moment between Bulla and Vegeta now being a teenager, of course, Vegeta was going to get what information he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took longer for an update life got a bit busy I'll try to not have it be such a long wait. Thanks, everyone for the kudos I'm so glad you're enjoying the story I hope you continue to enjoy as I continue to write. I do not own DBZ I'm just a writer who gets to use these wonderful characters. :)

**Chapter Six: Four Days, no no Four Years**

_ Back with our captured family _

Throwing another soldier Vegeta didn’t bother turning back around as he outstretched his hand and brought the two bodies together knocking both out cold. 

“Kamehameha!” Goku shouted as Vegeta nonchalantly leaned left and dodged. 

“Kakarot you, idiot, another attack like that and you could quite possibly kill us all!” 

“Right sorry about that it feels like we’ve been stuck here forever.” Goku whined as both notice the door before them.

“Break it down?” Goku questioned. “Break it down.” Vegeta confirmed as both threw a right hook and the door fell to the floor. 

“Ah, Prince Vegeta and Son Goku, the two full-blooded Saiyans and very well known fighters, so much power what a pity it’s being wasted.” a figure encased in shadows stated. 

“Do we know you?” Goku questioned as Vegeta looked back in annoyance. “Who cares get em!” Vegeta shouted as both Saiyan’s fired an attack. 

As the smoke began to settle Vegeta and Goku stood in a defensive position. “Now I’m going to ask you this once and only once, what did you do with my wife and daughter?” Vegeta questioned as the figure disappeared and a voice made itself known. 

“Oh you mean the girl and women with unusual colored hair, well that’s quite simple the older women along with all the others who tried to help you were dealt with accordingly.” 

“As for the younger girl with how weak her power level was I have no doubt she has long been gone.”

“The hell does that mean?” Vegeta questioned. 

“Oh right, how silly of me! I had one of my high enchanters enchant your place of stay, so while it may have seemed like four simple days to you out here four long years have come and gone.”

“I do hope your last moments with your family were spent wisely.” the voice continued to taunt. 

Feeling his anger overtake him Vegeta didn’t waste another minute before he was charging into the shadows with Goku hot on his trail. 

* * *

Staring at the flames of the fire Vegeta’s eyes began to circle around their makeshift camp for the night as he couldn’t find Bulla. 

Deciding to look for her Vegeta didn’t have to go far as he saw her sitting in a similar position the Namek always had done when meditating. Sitting in front of the stream legs crossed Vegeta moved closer as he noticed a memory made itself known. 

_ Watching as Goten and Bulla leaped through trees Vegeta followed them as Goten moved from the trees to rooftops of a barely lit jungle village. Stopping and standing across from each other Bulla held a confident smirk as Goten sliced through a pipe on the roof with his energy-releasing ventilation in the form of white gas.  _

_ Despite the surrounding steam, Bulla landed on the roof sliding under the piping. “Are you ready?” Goten questioned as he went Super Saiyan. “As I’ll ever be.” Bulla thought to herself attempting to raise her power. Bulla could feel her power flux up and down and back again, feeling a bit drained from trying Bulla felt her breathing shallow as she fell to her knees.  _

_ “I’m sorry I can't, I just can’t.” Bulla claimed as Vegeta watched the scene play out before him. Approaching her Goten was about to call it a night before an idea came to mind.  _

_ “You know what your right you can’t.” Goten stated shocking both the girl and the Saiyan Prince watching the memory.  _

_ “Excuse me?” she questioned. “You heard me correctly, I mean what kind of Saiyan Princess can’t even turn Super Saiyan? Oh, I know the weak kind.” he continued to egg on.  _

_ “Shut up!” she shouted, not wanting to hear anything else. “It’s no wonder your father didn’t train you to fight. He probably knew you wouldn’t be able to handle it.”  _

_ “I said shut up!” “Am I hitting too close to home princess? Good, maybe with this motive you can handle oh, I don’t know Gohan.”  _

_ “Shut up! You have no idea what it feels like to be underestimated based on your looks or appearance. No idea what it’s like to be judged for doing something you love, then try something new to make those closest to you happy and they’re the exact ones who deny you!”  _

_ “Aw, spoiled Princess finally told no.”  _

_ “Be silent! Cause for the past fifteen years I have been underestimated but not anymore. I’ll show you how wrong you were and not just you everyone!” she claimed before steadying her breathing and focusing her thoughts. It wasn’t long before her energy spiked and suddenly Bulla’s hair was glowing gold and the same colored energy surrounding her body and blue eyes changing to a teal color.  _

_ “Hey, Bulla!” “What?” “Look!” Goten encouraged as she noticed the new power and looked at her reflection in a nearby puddle.  _

_ “I knew you could do it!” Goten claimed as Bulla looked at him in question. “You certainly are Vegeta’s daughter, I knew if I could push the right buttons you’d go Super Saiyan.” Goten stated carelessly as Bulla’s eyes immediately went to the Vegeta Royal Family emblem gracing her boots.  _

_ Hands behind his head and eyes closed only to quickly open Goten barely had any time to prepare for the powerful slap that connected with his face and echoed in the night. Hearing the sound of impact had even Vegeta flinching from watching Bulla slap Kakarot’s brat across the face. He'd seen in the past just how much of an impact those slaps could make from Bulma on a bad day or when something stupid was done by Kakarot. He didn’t want to know how bad his daughters could be, even more so being she was his daughter as well as Bulma’s.  _

_ Seeing the boy rub his face and Bulla cross her arms like he always did Vegeta continued to watch the memory play out.  _

_ “That’s for testing my limits and the horrible words.” she claimed before leaning in and placed a kiss on his other cheek “That’s for everything else.” she stated before flying off leaving a stunned Goten in his place on the roof.  _

As the memory came to an end with watching his daughter kiss one of Kakarot’s brats Vegeta could feel the slight irritation building. Sure it had only been a kiss on the cheek but it still annoyed him. He wasn’t going to stand for it future timeline or not, no daughter of his was going to have any romantic involvement with Kakarot’s brat, not if he had any say in it. 

“Which you don’t.” a voice stated bluntly as father and daughter stood across from each other matching glares. 

* * *

“You know someone once told me peeking into someone else’s memory is a lot like spying, but I can’t remember who it was that told me.” she faked knowing. 

“It was me.” Vegeta admitted bluntly. “Oh was it?” she questioned before letting out a deep breath. “But then again you wouldn’t have seen that if I wasn’t displaying my memories like a home movie.” Bulla claimed to let her father off the hook. 

“Now what are you doing here?” she questioned the slight annoyance making itself known. 

“Watch it, young lady, you may be older now but I am still your father past, present, or future and you will still treat me with that respect are we clear?” Vegeta questioned the authority clearly in his tone. 

Knowing better than to actually fire back Bulla released another breath “Sorry it’s just been a while.” she stated moving her focus to the flora before them. 

“So what exactly did that bouncer mean when he said, boyfriend?” Vegeta questioned as his daughter physically tensed. 

“No let me stop you right there before you go all over-protective, Prince of all Saiyan’s dad.” she stated bluntly. “You know as well as I Goten is just a friend and Trunks best friend. What you saw in that memory has been the only show of “affection” shared between us.” she stated bluntly before her father nodded his understanding. 

“Well, then that’s good. Here I thought I’d have to be nice to Kakarot’s brat.” Vegeta joked with a slight grin. 

“Ha! Yeah right! We both know you wouldn’ give him a break for any reason.” his daughter claimed with a matching grin. As the father-daughter shared a laugh both immediately stopped at the distant sound of fighting and grunting. Rushing back to camp Bulla and Vegeta ran over to a passed out Goku and Trunks, and Irene was gone. 

Placing two fingers on Goku’s neck Bulla looked over to Vegeta and Trunks “Don’t worry they’re just sleeping they’ll be fine in a few minutes, or few hours.” she mumbled to as she turned to a set of boot prints. 

“So how would you feel about a little father-daughter bonding?” Bulla questioned with a wicked and both took off in following the direction Irene had left in.


	7. Father-Daughter Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father and daughter go after Irene only to be interrupted by one Irene's accomplices. So sit back, relax, and enjoy a little bit of father-daughter fighting that the Saiyans would probably think of as bonding. Leaving chapter on a bit of a cliff hanger but I'm sure you'll see why that is once read. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone for the kudos I'm so glad you're enjoying the story I hope you continue to enjoy as I continue to write. Forgive me for any typos no matter how many times I reread some always get by. I do not own DBZ I'm just a writer who gets to use these wonderful characters. :)

**Chapter Seven: Father-Daughter Bonding**

As Irene continued to run through the forest she was attempting to untangle the ribbon confining her wrist. More focused on the black silk she failed to notice the upcoming energy beam as it landed an attack on her back and propelled her forward. 

"Staying on the floor would be a wiser decision for someone in your position." Vegeta warned as Irene looked back at the Prince in annoyance. 

"Wouldn't the Prince like a more even fight? After all, with this, my power is highly low and you wouldn't know just how far or stronger I could make you." Irene offered before a purple boot with the Vegeta royal family emblem was kicking her back creating a good distance between the Prince and Enchantress. As Bulla landed on the dirt sliding back by her father and kicking up a bit of dust in her wake. 

"You sure can talk pretty, such a shame I already know where my strength lies." Vegeta fired back as he stood before the women. 

"And normally I'd like to take you on myself but my daughter insisted that I share." 

"Yeah well, you'll have to get in line father cause she and I have a score to settle." Bulla claimed before holding her katana out and pointed towards Irene's neck. 

"Oh I agree my dear so why don't you contain your father and we can finish what we started." Irene insisted as Vegeta fell for the trap and charged the women with scarlet hair. 

Before his punch could make contact Vegeta's fists were grabbed and thrown back at him forcing Vegeta into the dirt with the same amount of power in his own attack. 

“The hell?” he questioned as a man with purple tied up hair jumped down before Irene. “Noir you dog, about time you showed up.” Irene claimed as the purple hair covered one of his eyes. 

"Well once the prisoners escaped  _ His Grace _ had sent me to see why your enchantments had given out." the man claimed as Bulla held her katana in hand and stood in a defensive position. 

Looking back at the girl in question and then back at Irene's confined wrists Noir brought his hands together and glowing vine-like features wrapped around the black silk and removed it from Irene's wrists freeing the women from her restraints. 

"You were bested by a mere child?" "Don't underestimate her! That girl is stronger than she'd have you believe." Irene stated as she flicked her fingers and a small stick was changing into a staff similar to what she had when they first met.

"Well we'll just have to see about that." the man claimed as the vines were shot towards Bulla and a now unconscious from the force of his own attack Vegeta. 

Jumping to her left Bulla began swinging her katana in a circular motion creating a shield to block the vines that were attempting to land strikes on her body. 

"So you're the Princess that's been causing all the panic within our headquarters.” the man questioned as Bulla swung the blade around her body.

"Got that right I'm the funny, cunning, and ultra-charming Princess of Saiyans watch and learn." she claimed flipping back pieces of her hair in confidence before charging at the man avoiding his vines and sliding past him and trying to hit Irene. 

This resulted in instead of landing a hit getting grabbed around the ankle by a glowing vine and thrown into a tree, katana landing next to Vegeta in the dirt. 

“Ah!” she grunted from the collision of her body and the tree bark. “Bastard.” she grunted before being grabbed and coiled by the vines once more and released back as she was thrown into her father just as he was getting back up. As both hers and her father’s body collided both were sent to the ground upon the force of impact. 

* * *

Getting up and brushing off the dirt and dust both Saiyans stood on guard as their opponents stood across them ready to continue fighting. 

Grabbing the katana from where it had landed in the dirt earlier when Bulla had been thrown into him Vegeta’s hand grabbed the hilt and pulled it out with ease taking in the weapons lightweight. Rejoining her father’s side Vegeta tossed the weapon back to his daughter’s hand as she held out the blade and caught her father’s eye. 

“I have an idea. Follow me!” she claimed before both Saiyans looked back at their opponents. 

Watching as Noir jumped onto the exposed branches of a nearby tree Bulla smiled before she and Vegeta were charging at Irene. Throwing out her staff Irene watched as Bulla jumped back into a back handspring grabbing onto the staff as Vegeta slid underneath her and both landed perfectly on the other side, leaving a confused Irene in her place as they focused on Noir. 

Using her ki to charge at Noir, Bulla allowed herself to be captured in Noir’s vines "Gotcha what are you going to do now Princess?" he questioned  before a shouting voice caught his attention. “Big Bang Attack!” Vegeta shouted as Bulla threw out a ribbon on another exposed branch and was pulled away as the attack landed throwing Noir to the floor unconscious. 

“Your next.” Bulla claimed calmly before using her ki to take off towards Irene. 

As the black ribbons that were once binding Irene recoiled around Bulla's wrist she got an idea. Joining Bulla's side Vegeta ran among the side of his daughter as he threw her a wink and began flying ahead of her at top speed. Tossing the ribbon out in front of her father Vegeta yanked on the fabric propelling Bulla forward allowing the girl to deliver a powerful blow to Irene's stomach. 

As Irene began clutching her stomach she looked back at Bulla as she held a wicked grin and Irene passed out without another word shared. 

Noticing the staff Vegeta picked up the branch and snapped it into two as the enchantment cast over it broke and it returned to the piece of bark it had once been. 

“So what now?” Vegeta questioned as Bulla moved over to Noir’s body and began searching his pockets for anything useful. 

Noticing a phone Bulla pulled it out of the pocket and tried to unlock it with a few attempts of hacking. “Leave them their simply pawns especially if they’re answering to “their grace”,” Bulla stated referencing Noir’s own words. 

“All we need is right here.” Bulla stated as she began walking back to the makeshift camp phone in hand, katana back in its sheath, before stopping and looking back at the lackeys. 

“But I know someone who might appreciate a little gift.” she added as the Saiyans cuffed the two henchmen and woman, and dropped them off at the nearest prison with a small note explaining the situation. 

* * *

Taking their places around the fire back at camp Vegeta's eyes moved over to Trunks body as both he and Goku began waking up from the temporary spell that had been cast over them. 

"Oh, my head what happened?" Goku questioned as Bulla smiled at her father rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Irene don't worry she's been taken care of and won't be a bother anymore. We've also got some new help that should lead us to my family." Bulla stated as Goku and Trunks understood. 

"Great so when do we leave?" Trunks questioned as Bulla made mention of the morning. 

"We should get some rest though I doubt this will be easy." Bulla stated as Goku and Trunks nodded. "Before we go anywhere first you and I need to do something." Vegeta stated as Bulla looked at him in question. 

"I've seen you fighting with us but I need to know how well you can do against us." Vegeta declared as Bulla slightly understood what he was implying. 

Grabbing the belt wrapped around her torso and throwing it to Trunks as he quickly grabbed the weapon both knowing this was a challenge of strength and wits, not weapons. 

"Let's see what you're made of shall we?" Vegeta questioned as both stood in a defensive position.

“Let’s.” she challenged back, widening her stance and fists at the ready as both father and daughter took off testing the other. 


	8. This is What Could've Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A regular sparring match between father and daughter that comes with some words of encouragement from Vegeta to Bulla, as Vegeta also comes to a realization about his daughter. Another moment shared between Goten and Bulla but still not the love scene you're probably hoping for, don't worry they'll get there soon enough ;). And ending with the support and a plan of action that will lead our group of heroes to where they want to get to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone for the kudos I'm so glad you're enjoying the story I hope you continue to enjoy as I continue to write. Forgive me for any typos no matter how many times I reread some always get by. I do not own DBZ I'm just a writer who gets to use these wonderful characters. :)

**Chapter Eight: This is What Could’ve Been**

Taking off her jacket and throwing it on some nearby grass not wanting her father to destroy it that left Bulla in the purple crop top arms raised and ready to begin.

Not wasting any time both father and daughter were soon engaging in a hand to hand sparring match. Throwing out his left and right fists Bulla deflected both as she threw his hands away, turned and extended her leg in a kick forcing him to duck but leaving her open for him to land a punch on her exposed stomach and force her back. 

Throwing his body up in a flip Vegeta brought his foot down in attempts to land a kick as she blocked with both her arms only to extend her arm and force him back with a just as powerful punch much to his surprise. 

"Nice shot Bulla!" Trunks shouted in support. "Man she's really changed in this timeline." Goku stated as the two continued to watch Vegeta and Bulla engage in a fight of fists. 

"Have you not been paying attention in the time we've spent together? If you wanted to make sure I can hold my own I think I'm proving to do just fine." Bulla stated with slight arrogance and pounding her fists together. 

"You are proving to be a good fighter but there's still something you're lacking." Vegeta stated walking around on the opposite side of her. 

"Oh, and what would that be?" Bulla questioned as Vegeta continued to walk around her. 

"Focus. Your attention span is lacking." Vegeta stated still walking across from her slowly and quietly closing in behind her.

"What? No, it's not, my attention is entirely focused on the battle ahead of me." Bulla stated as she heard Goku and Trunks words of encouragement. 

Hearing bits of their conversation Bulla didn't have time to prepare for the strike that landed across her face, bringing her focus back to the fight. Deflecting an elbow, she quickly threw another kick as he dodged and deflected every strike of her legs she threw out. 

"I'm not talking about your focus of the battle, I'm talking about your attention to your surroundings." Vegeta stated grabbing onto her right arm as she held his left elbow away from her face. 

"Meaning?" she questioned before feeling her knee getting kicked in and her legs out from under her causing her to land on her back in the dirt. 

"Only focusing on one target is a fatal mistake that leaves you exposed to other's attacks if you are not paying attention, which you are not." Vegeta lectured as she let out a heavy breath still lying in the dirt, understanding what he meant by this. 

"Being a Saiyan your senses are adapted and can help with not exposing those openings if you utilize them." Vegeta stated walking away as she sat up in the dirt and began glaring daggers at his back. 

"Well I'm sorry I'm a disappointment of a Saiyan." she claimed sitting cross-legged on the floor. 

"Control your temper if you can I didn't say you were a disappointment." he stated as he noticed her shoulders sag a bit. "I swear you're just like your mother." he stated as she remembered the last time she heard those exact same words after he had joined her in one of her many shopping sprees. 

"Actually I've been told I take after you." she claimed with a small slightly wicked smile. 

"Then show me, come on one more focus on your surroundings, the slight breeze of wind, the sounds of nature surrounding you, everything that surrounds us." Vegeta instructed as Bulla closed her eyes and began expanding her ki feeling all that surrounded them. 

"Ready?" Vegeta questioned offering his hand as she grabbed it and both took a defensive stance ready to begin their sparring match again.

Throwing various punches Vegeta continued to dodge left and right evading all her powerful jabs. Catching both her hands Vegeta smirked as she brought her legs in under her and into his stomach kicking him back just as he did to one Gero's androids years ago. The force of her extended kick creating distance between father and daughter. 

Circling each other like wolves Vegeta made the first move as he threw two punches both which were blocked before throwing out his leg in a kick to which Bulla leaned back and dodged. 

Quickly cartwheeling into the air Vegeta twisted in a sideways 180 style flip and threw a kick. Seeing this Bulla threw her body in a sideways cartwheel avoiding the kick as both threw a punch and both fists collided, as Vegeta threw another kick and Bulla slid to the left dodging the blow. 

Without a second thought, she was charging at her father as he did the same and both were blocking an elbow to the face. 

"See now we're getting somewhere." Vegeta stated as she smiled slightly and was kicking legs out from under him only to quickly catch him by his arm before he could hit the ground. 

"You were saying?" she questioned as the move of trickery had him smiling. “You seem to forget I’m more than an heiress e's daughter I’m also your daughter.” she stated with a wink before helping him back up and moving over to get her jacket again. Watching her walk away for a slight second Vegeta looked back to the girl’s boots as the Vegeta Royal Family emblem seemed to glow brightly in the moonlight. 

* * *

“Man Vegeta that was impressive!” Goku stated as Vegeta’s eyes followed his daughter’s figure. 

“You ok dad?” Trunks questioned as Goku looked at the Saiyan Prince. 

“So this is what could’ve been? It seems I was wrong to deny her a chance and now it seems this timeline is suffering from it.” Vegeta claimed. 

“Well if you want to really make it up to her, then we should help her find her family and try to fix this timeline best we can!” Goku claimed as Trunks nodded his agreement. 

“One thing for sure since this is what could’ve been we have to ensure this predicament doesn’t occur in our timeline.” Vegeta concluded as both Trunks and Goku nodded knowing he was right. 

“You know this means you’ll have to train Bulla when we get home though right?” Trunks questioned his father. “Are you sure you’re truly ready for that?” 

“No, but I was wrong to deny her a chance.” Vegeta admitted as Trunks smiled at his father’s conclusion. None realizing the figure hiding in the shadows with a slight smile at her father’s words. 

“Now that’s more like it, at least one version of you will get it right.” Bulla whispered placing the white tailcoat back on her shoulders and walking away. 

As the night hours continue to pass and the moon set Bulla's memories continued to plague her dreams just as they had the past four years which usually resulted in a nightmare and serious lack of sleep. 

But tonight felt different waking up in a forest with a few fireflies and the moonlight surrounding her Bulla grabbed her katana as she continued to follow the voice. 

_ Arriving in a clearing Bulla threw out her sword as a figure made itself known before her. "Who's there?" she questioned as the figure turned and her eyes widened in shock.  _

_ "Goten?" "Bulla?" "What are you doing here?" both questioned at the same time.  _

_ "You have to help us, Bulla you're the only one who can." Goten encouraged as he stepped out of the shadows bruised and bloody as Bulla caught him before he could fall forward.  _

_ "Tell me where you are and I'll save you." she began before being cut off "No you can't save us on your own, alone you wouldn't stand a chance no matter how hard you fight." Goten warned as Bulla continued to let him lean on her.  _

_ "Who says I'm alone or that I’m done fighting please tell me where you all are." she stated as they both fell to the ground Bulla breaking their fall with her own body. Neither caring or noticing how it now looked like Goten was straddling Bulla even in his weakened state.  _

_ "I can't tell you where because I don't know but I can tell you our families are here they're just not with me." Goten shared as Bulla let out a breath of relief.  _

_ "How do I find you?" she questioned as Goten offered her his hand and she grabbed it without hesitation.  _

_ "I'm going to bond our ki's with this you'll be able to follow whatever small amounts of energy and power levels we have left, follow them and you'll be able to find us." Goten stated as she could feel his ki flowing through her body and connecting to hers. "I believe in you." were Goten's final words before he vanished and she was falling into darkness. _

Waking up with a start Bulla's hand immediately went to her heart feeling as it had been struck by knives and then moved down to the x-shaped scar gracing her hips. 

"Goten." she whispered not wanting to wake the three others "Ok hold on everyone we're coming and I'm not going to stop until our families are safe and together again." she claimed grabbing the sheath holding her katana and walking away from the camp. 

* * *

Hearing the sound of a sword slicing Trunks woke from the sound looking around the camp he noticed Bulla and her katana were missing, getting up Trunks silently walked away from Goku and his father's sleeping forms. 

Following the sounds of a blade being swung and powerful forces of energy being released from various swings Trunks watched in amazement as Bulla stood before him, eyes closed and hand aligned on the blade. 

Flashing her eyes open and moving her hand Bulla swung the blade in the air as a powerful wave of force was released and swung into the ground before her causing a few leaves to take to the air and fall back to the ground. 

"Wow impressive little sister." Trunks claimed as Bulla turned quickly and the blade was now pointed at Trunks throat. 

"Dear Kami Trunks I could've killed you!" she claimed as Trunks slightly moved the blade with his fingertips. "Nah you're a better swordsman than that and we both know it." Trunks complimented as Bulla sheathed her weapon and smiled at the compliment. 

"So do you have a plan for finding your family?" Trunks questioned as Bulla looked out to a nearby cliff and overlooking the forest, feeling the breeze run through their hair. 

"Well thanks to a friend our ki's have been bonded and I think that should be able to lead me to where my family is being kept." Bulla shared as the sound of footsteps made themselves known, as Goku and Vegeta joined their sides all watching the sunrise above the forest. 

"Then let's go find them." Goku stated enthusiastically as Bulla smiled at his enthusiasm and the four took to the skies. Surrounding their bodies with their ki the three Saiyans of the past followed Bulla's lead as she began to follow the slight feel of Goten's weakened ki. 


	9. It All Comes Back Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we finally meet those responsible for separating our favorite families yay confrontation XD. A shared moment between Bulla and her father of this time, hopefully, worth the wait reunion between a certain two if you can guess who. =) And I had Vegeta call Bulla Eschalot for this one moment because despite Vegeta trying to give his daughter a Saiyan name and being completely ignored by Bulma I thought it be fun and I'm sure Vegeta has called her that at least once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone for the kudos I'm so glad you're enjoying the story I hope you continue to enjoy as I continue to write. Forgive me for any typos no matter how many times I reread some always get by. I do not own DBZ I'm just a writer who gets to use these wonderful characters. :)

**Chapter Nine: It All Comes Back Full Circle**

Following the small amount of energy levels, Bulla and the others landed a little ways from what looked to be a mostly abandoned castle. 

“They’re in there I can feel it.” Bulla claimed catching the eyes of the men behind her. 

“Well you got our support so what’s the plan?” Trunks questioned as Bulla looked back to where she could see a few guards standing before what looked to be a barricaded door “Let’s work on getting inside first and figure out the rest from there.” Bulla stated as the three men nodded. 

“Trunks you and I are taking out the guards, dad, Goku I don’t think my katana can take out the door if you wouldn’t mind giving it a little extra push.” she stated assigning everyone their task. 

Sneaking up behind the guards both Trunks and Bulla had their own ideas of how to handle them. Wrapping his arm around the guard on the left Trunks secured his grip around his neck forcing the guard to pass out from not being able to breathe in Trunks grip. 

As for Bulla, she moved quickly sneaking up on the unexpecting guard moving quickly she brought her katana down on the guards head knocking them out without a second thought. 

“Nice moves!” Trunks claimed as they dragged the guards aside as too not be hit by the attack that would be bringing down the door. Bulla may be vengeful but she wasn’t a monster. 

“Kaio Ken!” Galic Gun!” both Saiyans shouted as the red and purple attacks joined together and the sealed doors were collapsing upon impact. 

“Come on, but be on alert.” Bulla warned as the four were walking into the hideout senses on high alert. 

_ Meanwhile in a darkened room hanging from uniquely styled cables were two Saiyans being drained of energy and power.  _

“You elite species are all the same you think having power makes you invincible, when truly it makes your enemies that much hungrier to take it.” the voice claimed as an older version of Goku and Vegeta could do nothing to fight back feeling weaker than any previous battle in the past had ever left them. 

“Sir I hate to interrupt your fun but I thought you should know the Saiyan Princess is here. Very much alive, and stronger than we could have ever imagined her being from all those years ago.” a female voice announced as the energy-draining seemed to stop much to Vegeta and Goku’s silent praises. 

“Really now that’s something I’d very much like to see.” the voice claimed stepping out of the shadows finally revealing himself. The man had crimson red hair, a gruesome scar over his left eye, a well-built figure and arm made of black shadows his hand being a claw which he had first used on both the Son family and Briefs that had been taken four years prior. 

“Well dear Prince it seems I underestimated that daughter of yours, I can assure you I won’t be so quick to jump that gun a second time.” 

“Stay…. away…..from…. her.” Vegeta choked out feeling the arm and claw of shadow around his neck. 

“Or what you’ll kill me, I’d like to see you try fallen Prince.” the mastermind mocked before throwing Vegeta back into a wall as if he was nothing. 

“Dolly let us go greet the Princess shall we?” he questioned both left the weakened Saiyans on their own. 

“ _ She’s alive thank Kami. _ ” Vegeta thought to himself as the memory that four years have passed since they had last seen each other revisited his mind. 

Moving through various hallways the four heroes stood on edge as Bulla stopped and held out a hand signaling them to stop behind her. 

“Look out!” Bulla quickly shouted swinging the katana around as a shield and deflecting a familiar attack. 

“My, my aren’t you the clever one.” a voice taunted as two figures stepped out of the shadows. 

“The Great Princess of Saiyans, daughter of Prince Vegeta, I may have made the mistake of underestimating you once but not this time.” the stated as Bulla noticed his arm. 

“So you were the one who was responsible for my family, the one who employed Torchwick.” Bulla concluded as the shadow arm began to twitch. 

“Guilty. Of course, it wasn’t anything personal leaving you for dead but no one would have thought you’d be this strong much less a fighter.” he taunted as Bulla held her ground. 

“Now I’ll be taking your power, use it to finish off your precious little family, and finish what I started. What do you think of that?” the man continued to taunt as Bulla raised her katana. 

“I think it gives me powerful feelings.” she claimed her power level rising “If you want my power come and get it!” she claimed as the two began engaging each other. 

* * *

About to interfere Vegeta moved to assist Bulla before the women blocked his path. 

“You're not getting anywhere near them.” she stated as the three Saiyans took a defensive position. “Dolly go easy on them, any extra power is most beneficial.” the man claimed as Vegeta and Trunks watched the shadow arm circle and tighten around Bulla’s neck with ease. 

Thinking quickly Bulla could feel the grip tighten and her breathing slow.  _ “No I didn’t come this far to lose now!” _ she thought to herself and seeing the others fighting against Dolly. “So I won’t not now, not ever!” Bulla claimed bringing her katana’s blade down on the shadow hand disintegrating the limb forcing her opponent to drop her and scream in agony. Glaring at the girl with all the hate he could muster. 

“You think some little girl is going to stop me? I have come too far to be stopped by the likes of you!” 

“I don’t give a damn about how far you’ve come! Who are you and what exactly did you do with my family?” Bulla questioned not caring for his words of taunt. 

“Dear girl I am Zane and I’m the one who will be putting you Saiyans in the ground where you belong.” he shouted as the arm of shadow quickly and painfully regrew and Bulla held out her katana, two joining in another fight. 

Fighting Dolly Vegeta threw out a kick as the women dodged and his kick was landing on Kakarot’s body, while Trunks attempted to land a punch only to be clotheslined by Goku as the two full-blooded Saiyans joined Trunks on the floor without choice. 

“Your bodies are my playthings now!” Dolly claimed as the three felt something taking control of their arms and legs. 

“This feels weird!” Trunks stated as he and Goku’s arms were throwing punches and kicks toward Vegeta as he began dodging and blocking every attack. 

“Don’t hurt each other too badly gentlemen you may still be of use to us!” Dolly claimed annoying Vegeta as he continued to fight only to be forced into taking the hits. He hoped Bulla was doing better as his eyes moved over to his daughter’s fight. 

Furiously throwing out small energy blasts Bulla continued to block and evade best she could while trying to land a hit herself. 

Finally having enough Zane exposed the claws of his shadow hand further using them to slice across Bulla’s arm taking out a chunk of her sleeve and splattering blood onto the floor, causing the girl to scream in pain. 

“And now I think it’s time we wrap this up!” Zane claimed as Bulla clenched her bleeding arm using her katana as a support. 

“Say hello to your family for me!” Zane claimed as he snapped his fingers and the ground beneath her began opening up causing Bulla to quickly jump up to avoid falling in. 

Seeing her jump up Zane smiled as he snapped his fingers again and a small explosion went off beside her body throwing her into the newly formed revine. “And for good measure recognize this?” he questioned as Bulla could only look up to the villain with more hatred than she could express. 

“Galic Gun!” he shouted as her own father’s attack furthered her descent into the cavern. 

Watching as she fell into the cavern both Trunks and Vegeta tried running to her as whatever was around the hands and legs forced them both to freeze and could only watch. 

Thinking quickly Bulla threw out her katana knowing it always landed it’s mark and was used with the ribbon as a fallback. 

Only for the one time she needed it most the blade missed deciding it would better serve the guys she threw it out further hoping her family would get the idea and she began falling into darkness. 

Closing the cavern with pride and a villainous smile Zane looked back to Trunks and Vegeta catching their gaze only to anger both. “Dolly if you wouldn’t mind finishing these three younger Saiyans I have to go finish off the older ones. I can’t wait to see the look on the Prince’s face when he finds out about his darling daughter.” Zane claimed walking away with little concern for the other Saiyans. 

“Happy to Zane.” Dolly stated enthusiastically as the three Saiyan men all went Super Saiyan. Noticing the weapon on the ground beside Trunks Vegeta held out the blade as Dolly smiled at the sight of the three Saiyans. “This will be fun guess it’s playtime boys!” she taunted as all three took off towards her. 

* * *

Feeling like the fall was endless Bulla didn’t have much time to brace for impact as her back met the hard ground knocking the breath out of her body. 

Almost- unconscious Bulla could hear a distant voice just barely as it encouraged her to get up " _Eschalot, Bulla, Bulla get up._ " a voice commanded as she coughed and began slowly opening her eyes. 

" _You need to get up your so close to finding us are you really going to give up now?_ " the voice questioned as Bulla's breathing began returning to normal. 

"Goten?" she questioned still not entirely recognizing the voice entirely. 

" _Since when in hell have I ever sounded like Kakarot's second brat?_ " the voice questioned as her body immediately shot up in pain "Papa? _Ah, that was a mistake_." she thought to herself feeling the pain from earlier. 

" _I was wrong about you Bulla and I'm so sorry for doubting you when I did but if there was ever a time when you need to continue fighting it'd be now_." Vegeta encouraged as Bulla couldn't see him but based on the tone he was drained of energy and possibly power. 

" _Don't lose, not when you're this close_." he encouraged as she began to sit up and slowly began to stand. Hearing the sounds of grunts and attacks being released Bulla picked up on the feeling of slight ki. 

Clenching her injured arm Bulla rounded the corner as her eyes landed on a familiar face that she was more than happy to see and she smiled. As their eyes met Goten smiled slightly before falling back and Bulla went rushing towards him grabbing onto his right arm with her injured one not caring for the pain shooting through it from the weight she was now holding. 

"Hey, stranger I don't suppose you have any food in that outfit do you?" Goten questioned as Bulla smiled and pulled them both over the edge and back to solid ground. 

"No I got something better." she claimed reaching into the white pouch attached to the back of her belt and pulled out a senzu bean. 

"Oh, that is better." Goten claimed accepting the bean and ate it with no regrets as he felt his energy returning and power slowly rising. 

Sitting on their knees Bulla smiled at the shared feeling of energy and power returning "Thanks for sharing your ki with me by the way." Bulla stated in gratitude. 

"Thanks for saving me." Goten replied with a bright Son family smile. "Well you did save me all those years ago." she pointed out matching his smile. 

"Rescue for rescue then huh, my hero." he claimed with a teasing wink, hand over his heart in a teasing genuine way. 

"And this is the part where you thank me for being yours." Goten stated as Bulla rolled her eyes teasingly. 

"Dream on Son." she claimed as they continued facing towards each other. 

"Guess I'll have to get my thanks in another way." he claimed with a slight smirk. Before she could properly question what he had meant by that Goten was closing any remaining distance between them as his lips met hers and her arms wrapped around his neck in response not wanting the kiss to end just yet. 

Enjoying the feel of her lips against his both finally gave into needing air rather than continuing their make-out session. As both moved their heads back both were smiling sheepishly not breaking the gazes they were giving each other. 

"Well, aren't you appreciative?" Bulla questioned as she winked towards Goten who was returning the gesture with a smile of his own. 

"You have no idea." he stated as they were reminded of their situation when Goten noticed her injured arm and torn coat. "Right so what did you mean when you said you weren't alone?" he questioned as bulla let out a heavy sigh "It's a long story." Bulla admitted as she and Goten began talking about all that had happened in the past few days.


	10. We're Protecting Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Goten and Bulla have finally been reunited now it's up to them to help further find and save their families, there are some slight shared moments between Goten and Bulla if your pay attention that I hope you enjoy ;). Ending the chapter with a reunion between Bulla and her father of this timeline because I think those two have spent enough time apart don't you? :) ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait for an update sometimes life gets hectic for a college student with two jobs and even more so when she's sick. Hopefully, the next update won't be as long a wait as I begin writing the next chapter. 
> 
> So officially in word count, this is probably the longest story I've written and I don't know how many chapters this story will be but I do feel like I'm coming close to writing the end. I hope you've all enjoyed this piece just as much as I've enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Thanks, everyone for the kudos I'm so glad you're enjoying the story I hope you continue to enjoy as I continue to write. Forgive me for any typos no matter how many times I reread some always get by. I do not own DBZ I'm just a writer who gets to use these wonderful characters. :)

**Chapter Ten: We’re Protecting Each Other**

As Bulla finished updating Goten of all that happened he could only really think of one thing.  _ "Great now there are two Vegeta's who are going to want me dead."  _

"Don't worry tough guy I won't let him harm you." Bulla stated with a wink as if she could read his mind. 

"Well then if that is everything let's go save our families." Goten encouraged as Bulla nodded in agreement. 

"I couldn't agree more, so you feel like playing with dolls?" she questioned with a wink and classic Vegeta smile. 

The more the Saiyans continued to fight the less control they felt they had. As Trunks charged at the white-haired women she quickly outstretched her hand as something wrapped around his wrists and his fists connected to Goku's face and he was thrown into a wall. 

Seeing Vegeta take a swing at it he threw out his leg in a kick as the girl used that move as a distraction and vanished. 

"Hey, Vegeta I think we gotta go big or go home here." Goku claimed as Vegeta knew what he was suggesting. 

"Really now I think it'd be better to hold off on that." Vegeta recommended taking notice of Bulla's katana _"She must have thrown it up here before she fell."_ Vegeta thought as he grabbed it and Goku began to recover from Trunks' hit.

"Are you suggesting that because you hate what we have to do to fuse because if you are this really isn't the time to be prideful." Goku questioned before both felt a sharp wire wrap around their bodies and were quite literally thrown into each other. 

As his body was quite literally slammed into Goku's Vegeta's grip loosened as Bulla's katana fell from his hand and back into the dirt. 

"We only get 30 minutes with that technique, what if we need that technique sometime later?" Vegeta questioned still pressed against Goku's body.

“Well, we’ll never know unless we try.” Goku pointed out as Vegeta let out an annoyed huff. 

“Ugh fine let’s do it.” Vegeta conceded before looking over to Trunks. “Trunks keep her busy for a minute!” Vegeta shouted as an almost invisible wire coiled around his ankle and he sighed having a feeling about how this was going to end. 

“Sure why not.” Trunks sighed before the wire tightened and threw Trunks into a nearby wall. 

“Fusion, fuusion, fuuuusion!” both Goku and Vegeta began shouting and striking the fusion poses before another voice had them stopping. 

“No!!!!” Goten shouted before he collided with Goku’s body and took both to the ground. 

“Goten?” Goku questioned as Goten looked at the younger version of his father. “Sorry about that dad. Or I at least think you’re my dad.” Goten claimed scratching the back of his head in a confused son fashion and the sound of footsteps approaching had the Saiyans on high alert. 

“Not exactly.” Bulla stated as she came out running around the corner and stopped before the men. 

“Bulla!” both Trunks and Vegeta shouted as the girl was immediately wrapped in a hug by her brother and saw her father smile.

“Save your fusion for a better time we’ll handle Dolly as the three of you recover your energy.” Bulla claimed taking out three Senzu beans and handing them to Goku. 

“You sure she’s pretty tough.” Goku stated as Bulla turned towards their opponent. 

“Don’t worry we got this.” Goten claimed placing a supportive hand on Bulla’s shoulder. 

“And what makes you think she needs your protection boy?” Vegeta questioned as Bulla answered his question.

“I’m not protecting him father and he’s not protecting me. We’re protecting each other.” she claimed before bringing their hands together. 

“Take the senzu beans use this time to recover and we’ll handle the rest.” she stated moving over to her katana grabbing it from the dirt and held the sharpened sheath in her other hand. Not wasting another minute both Goten and Bulla were charging towards Dolly as Trunks landed beside Vegeta and Goku and was handed a Senzu bean. 

Not seeing an invisible wire being shot towards him Goten cringed as he was pulled into a powerful kick and sent flying back. Seeing Goten being sent flying towards her Bulla ducked dodging her friend's body as she threw her black ribbons from her wrists and both string like weapons met and tangled together. 

Throwing out their respective kicks both landed and were thrown back from the force of their impact. Bending her knees and taking off with her ki Bulla was quickly flying over Dolly as her katana was slicing through the barely visible strings. 

"No my wires you cut them!" she claimed in shock as Bulla held out her katana and sharpened sheath."Good luck controlling people now." Bulla stated before flashing away only for Goten to run towards her and land a heavy punch to her gut. "If you were smarter or more clever you would've remembered to watch your back!" Goten claimed before Goku and Trunks were jumping in front of the girl each landing a blow from earlier. 

"Bulla you have a chance, go!" Goten encouraged as Bulla didn't have to be told twice and turned to begin flying in search of her family. 

“We’ll handle this.” Goten stated as Goku and Trunks stood by his side were and before Dolly in defensive positions. None seeing Vegeta following his daughter or acknowledging his disappearance knowing it’d be better this way. 

* * *

Flying down various corridors Bulla stopped at the feeling of a powerful energy and smiled. 

"Are you going to continue to silently follow me?" she challenged as Vegeta made himself known. "No, because I'm not giving you a choice about joining you." he claimed as she let out a heavy breathe. 

"Oh papa you've got to stop worrying about me." she claimed. 

"Yeah right worry about you I'm following you to have a long conversation with me, myself, and I about being overpowered.”

As she let out a small giggle both froze on feeling a powerful amount of power building up. 

"I know this technique." Vegeta stated in worry as Bulla was taking off faster than he could ever imagine. "Bulla!" he claimed following behind her without a second thought. 

Coming upon an opening in the wall Bulla's eyes immediately widened at the sight of her father about to risk his own life with the sacrifice yourself hero card trick Trunks and a few of the others mentioned him using years ago to defeat Majin Buu. 

Throwing out her katana she quickly grabbed the ribbon as she threw the blade into a nearby formation. As the blade held its place in the rocks Bulla unleashed her building up ki and used it to swing around the formation at top speed as she collided with her father's body and sent both to the floor. 

"How....could...you... do...something....so...stupid?" she questioned the tears running down her face as Vegeta looked up at her in surprise. 

_ “Bulla, she’s crying.” _ Vegeta thought to himself as Bulla held her head down hiding her eyes with her bangs. “I won’t let you kill yourself, not like this.” she stated still not looking him in the eye. 

“There is no other way.” Vegeta claimed as Bulla sent out her hand and struck him across the face the sound of a slap ringing throughout the area shocking both Princes from past timeline and current as well as a just as shocked Goku. 

“No.” Bulla stated bluntly “I will not let you pull a self-sacrifice hero card, not now not after all this time. How could you be so selfish?” she questioned as Vegeta looked at her in confusion. 

“I thought you were gone, all of you! I thought you were all dead and I would never have the chance to say how sorry I am for everything I said on that day.” Bulla admitted as Vegeta finally understood. 

“Well isn’t this a touching reunion, father and daughter back together again.” Zane stated the mocking tone well noticed. 

“The funny thing is though I distinctively throwing you down a hole.” 

“Well then that’s on you next time you throw someone down a hole you should make sure they stay there!” she shouted passing Vegeta a few Senzu beans for him and Goku, shortly taking off towards Zane. 

“Oh trust me I won’t be making the same mistake twice.” Zan claimed as the arm of shadows began engaging the black katana and sheath. 

* * *

Striking her blade with his hand of shadows Bulla tightened her grip as she slid through his legs slicing both with the sharpened sheath and blade landing behind him perfectly. 

Still feeling the sting from his daughter's hand and watching her go against an enemy had reminded him of his younger self when he would have to fight, some would be easy others would be a challenge. Or back to fighting against Freeza for the first time on Namek. 

Looking at the Senzu beans in hand Vegeta tossed one over to Goku as noticed the other him in the room. 

"Time travel incident?" he questioned as his younger self answered and confirmed "Time travel incident." 

"Huh, two Vegeta's this is going to be interesting." Goku claimed as both Vegeta's turned in his direction. 

"Oh shut it Kakarot!" both yelled simultaneously. 

"Well, then you two let's do this!" Goku encouraged as he flew in Bulla's direction with their energy's being restored by the Senzu beans. 

As Bulla's body was thrown into a nearby wall facing the opposite direction of her opponent she could the three strong energy levels approaching. All she had to do was make sure Zane didn't get the chance to detect them as she did. 

"Did you really think you, you of all people could stop me? Your nothing but a spoiled heiress with no real title and a soon to be no family. And I absolutely refuse to be stopped by some little girl!" Zane claimed his temper beginning to flare, as Bulla faced towards him. 

The damage of their battle gracing her face with a black eye, and a small scar across her the bridge of her nose, plus her still previously wounded arm. 

"No I didn't think I could beat you but I had to try." she claimed before the claw was around her neck trying to stop her breathing. "Besides your days of hiding in the shadows are over Morning Starlight!" Bulla shouted as a yellow blinding light began to shine. Being so close Zane was blinded by the light and forced to loosen his grip as Bulla kicked him back creating a distance between the two. 

Being kicked back Zane attempted to stop himself as new beams of energy were fired at him just as quickly forcing him into the wall for once. 

“Big Bang Attack!” Kaio Ken” two voices rang out forcing Zane further into the wall creating a human shape in the wall. 

As the younger Vegeta and present Goku began holding off Zane the present Vegeta moved over to his daughter's side as smiled slightly still lying in the dirt in result from her kick. 

"Bulla are you alright?" "I'm fine." she claimed as Vegeta took notice of how much she had grown in the past four years. Her figure more announced, her new outfit, and the x-shaped scar on her hip. Seeing that is what got to him the most knowing someone in the time that has passed had hurt her severely pissed him off. 

"Bulla I'm so sorry, for everything." Vegeta claimed as Bulla wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug and smiled. "Yeah me too." she shared as the embrace got tighter as Vegeta looked back at his daughter both matching each other's smiles. 

"Now then shall we go show this weakly why picking a fight with Saiyans was a mistake?" Vegeta questioned as Bulla smiled "We shall." she stated both powering up and joining their friends in fighting against Zane. 


	11. You're a Natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone's been enjoying Bulla working with her father's best they can now let's go check up on the guys see how they're fairing against Dolly and then we'll get back to (in my opinion) one of DBZ best father-daughter duo's. 
> 
> Also, if it helps Mirai Vegeta and Mirai Goku are Vegeta and Goku of Bulla's timeline and Vegeta is from the past, or occasionally it will be labeled as Past Vegeta. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are coming close to the end though I'm so thankful to everyone who's left kudos and has been following this story much love and kudos to all of you. The next update probably won't be as far spread as my recent updates have been I hope you continue to enjoy until the end. 
> 
> Thanks, everyone for the kudos I'm so glad you're enjoying the story I hope you continue to enjoy as I continue to write. Forgive me for any typos no matter how many times I reread some always get by. I do not own DBZ I'm just a writer who gets to use these wonderful characters. :)

**Chapter Eleven: You’re a Natural**

As Goten, Trunks, and Goku continued to fight against Dolly the more tired each became. 

“Come on guys there has to be something we can do.” Trunks suggested as his eyes took notice of Dolly's marionette strings from earlier. 

Seeing them hanging with the rope dart still attached, Trunks got an idea. 

“Goku, Gohan I have an idea.” Trunks claimed grabbing the ropes and explaining the plan to the Son men the three dividing among the shadows each various strings in hand, each going in a different direction. 

“Come on boys I just wanna play with you.” Dolly’s voice rang out as Trunks moved throughout the shadows placing various marionette strings in various positions creating a web of strings. 

Looking over to Goten and seeing the thumbs up Trunks knew they were ready. 

Regrouping together the three men landed before Dolly with straight faces as her grin got wider. “Playtime is over.” she stated in a more stern voice as she charged the three Saiyans and each threw themselves back beginning to fly away. 

"Come on Dolly, you really want this to end then let's end it!" Trunks encouraged egging on the puppeteer a s the three men took off in the same direction Dolly following without a second thought thinking they were nothing more than cowards. 

Seeing Dolly trailing them Trunks smiled as he saw a reflection on the strings shouting “Divide!” the three Saiyans each took off in a different direction. Goten going left, Goku right, and Trunks straight above their trap of strings. 

Not seeing the change of directions until the last moment Dolly didn’t have much time to fix herself as she went flying straight into her own strings getting her body variously tangled. 

“Now pull!” Trunks shouted as all three pulled on a different string further restraining the women in her own weapons of choice. 

“What no, impossible!” she claimed knowing they couldn’t be untangled by the state she was in and if anything her struggling was only making the situation more uncomfortable and worse. 

“Nice work guys!” Goku claimed as Trunks and Goten shared a high five and smiled. 

“Who knew all those years of pranking could finally be put to good use.” Goten stated as Goku and Trunks agreed. 

“Now let’s go find the others!” Goten claimed taking off down the corridors with Trunks and Goku following behind him.

* * *

Checking room after room Goten was starting to think some not reassuring thoughts until they came upon a locked door. 

“Wouldn’t be locked if it didn’t have something to hide.” Goten claimed Goku and Trunks nodding their heads in agreement as Goten kicked the door in on its hinges. 

As the door flew open none were really surprised at the sight of Gohan, Krillin, Pan, Videl, 18, Piccolo and the others being restrained and restricted. Feeling the slight light shine on his face Gohan lifted his head and his eyes met with Goten’s. “Goten?” he questioned as his brother was rushing over and freeing him. 

"Gohan!"

Trunks and Goku followed suit and moved to free the others allowing the brothers some time to catch up. “Wish we had some of Bulla’s senzu beans.” Goten whispered silently noticing the few wounds on Goten and a few of the others. As Trunks freed his future self, Videl, Pan, and Piccolo while Goku moved to help Krillin, 18, Marron, as well as Tien and Yamcha. 

Once Goten had explained all that happened to the others Gohan ran his hand down his face. “So this Trunks and dad are from another timeline based on Vegeta’s decision to train Bulla, as she and another Vegeta from the past and both our fathers are in another part of the castle fighting against the villain who is responsible for all of this? Did I get everything?” Gohan questioned as Goten thought it over. 

“That’s pretty much gif s of it yeah.”Goten answered, catching everyone’s attention. 

“Don’t forget Bulla said any human who tried to stand up with the Saiyans were killed which probably includes your mom and mine.” Past Trunks added in as Goten rubbed his head. 

“Right that too.” he stated in a sadder sense. 

“Don’t worry we’ll bring em back but right now it’s time we go help our friends!” Past Goku claimed as the others nodded in agreement and began looking for Vegeta, Goku, and Bulla of this timeline. 

* * *

As Bulla went Super Saiyan followed by Vegeta from the past both Goku and Vegeta of this timeline went to Super Saiyan blue thinking they may not need to go any higher yet. 

“You really think some girl is going to make a difference because it won’t, I defeated you all once, I can easily do it again.” Zane claimed in arrogance. 

“You think we can’t win, just watch us!” Bulla claimed taking the lead katana exposed and slicing at Zane. 

As she threw the blade out in a slice her wrist was caught before the blade could connect and she was thrown back into the younger version of her father the force of impact sending both to the floor. 

“This is getting old!” Vegeta claimed from under Bulla. Seeing the older version of himself and Kakarot charge at Zane both were stopped as Zane snapped his fingers setting off a trail of explosions around their bodies as they endured the explosive shots of energy attacking their bodies. 

“Try this Galick Gun!” Zane shouted as Vegeta’s own attack was fired past him and towards the slightly younger version of himself and Bulla. 

Seeing her father’s past self stand there Bulla moved quickly as she placed the katana back in its sheath and was pushing him out of the way taking on the attack herself. 

Widening her stance and holding steady she used her boot heels to dig deeper into the dirt as she turned and stretched out her hand. Sensing the energy of the attack rushing towards her she took a steady breath, closed her eyes and quickly opened them and watched as her palm broke the attack into smaller orbs of energy surrounding all those in the area as the orbs slowly fell to the floor. 

Even seeing it with their own eyes none of the Saiyans could believe what they had just seen “No way!!!” all three claimed. As Bulla still held her defensive position with an all serious look on her face, the black ribbon flowing from the hilt of the katana behind her from the force of the impact. 

“Nice try but I won’t fall for the same trick twice.” she claimed standing up straight again. 

“Now where were we?” she questioned as Zane came charging at her only for her to disappear in a flash and Zane was sent back by the past Vegeta landing a strike across his face. 

The force of impact sending him back towards Mirai Goku as he landed a kick to Zane’s gut sending him towards Mirai Vegeta the older Prince waiting with a wicked smirk. 

“Final Flash!” Mirai Vegeta shouted and released in Zane’s face that sent him even further into the air. 

Barely recovering from the Final Flash attack Zane didn’t have much time as Bulla came twirling down from above him katana and sharpened sheath exposed as she managed to cut off the arm of shadows with the two blades leaving a chunk of ice on the stump preventing any regrowth. 

“Let’s see what you're made of without that gift of yours.” Bulla sneered as she and Vegeta began engaging Zane in a hand to hand fight each landing their marks and hits carefully avoiding the others should they miss.


	12. Not Bad For a Princess Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long and probably waited for defeat of Zane, more shared teamwork moments between Bulla and Goten, a proper apology shared between Bulla and her father, and we're still not finished wow! There will probably be one official chapter left and then maybe a small epilogue just for the hell of it ;) 
> 
> Also, if it helps Mirai Vegeta and Mirai Goku are Vegeta and Goku of Bulla's timeline and Vegeta is from the past, or occasionally it will be labeled as Past Vegeta. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone for the kudos I'm so glad you're enjoying the story I hope you continue to enjoy as I continue to write. Forgive me for any typos no matter how many times I reread some always get by. I do not own DBZ I'm just a writer who gets to use these wonderful characters. :)

**Chapter Twelve: Not Bad for a Princess Huh?**

As Zane continued taking on each hit and kick dished out he let his ki flex the force sending back Vegeta and Bulla as Mirai Goku and Mirai Vegeta took over the hand to hand combat. Watching his future self and Kakarot continue to fight Zane Vegeta got an idea as he was grabbing Bulla’s uninjured arm and launching her towards Zane. Understanding his plan she threw out her leg intended on landing a kick. 

Seeing Bulla flying towards them Mirai Vegeta vanished as Mirai Goku held Zane in a tight hold from the back until Bulla was closer. 

“Better hold your breath it’s going to hurt!” Mirai Goku claimed as Bulla’s boot heel was landing its mark in his stomach and Goku let go, the force of the kick causing Zane to go flying into a wall behind him. 

Creating a human ident in the wall Zane slid out of the human-shaped crater in pain letting out an “Ow.” as he slid to the floor. 

“Way to go Bulla!” Goku claimed as she landed perfectly on her feet, weapon and sharpened sheath in hand. 

“It’s not over yet.” she warned placing the weapon back in its sheath. Bending her knees Bulla began taking in a deep and heavy breath, arms spread out and span counterclockwise as a pink glittery wind began blowing around the fighting Saiyans shouting “Fairy Wind!” Bulla unleashed the attack of heavy blowing winds as it landed its mark further forcing Zane into the wall he was previously forced into. 

Jumping into the air Zane’s agitation continued to grow as he announced “I’ll kill her!” before trying to send out his arm of shadows with no results due to the ice covering the shadowy appendage. 

“No my arm! How dare you?” he shouted as the shadows surrounded Bulla and grabbed onto her wrist and ankles restraining her movements. 

“What now Princess?” he questioned, seeing both Vegetas and Goku running towards them “Not so fast gentlemen, Boom!” he started snapping his fingers and various explosions went off, stopping all three. 

“How about I give you another scar to match that X on your hip, or is that X there for where I mark the spot? What do you think?” Zane questioned as Bulla slightly flinched. 

“I’m proud of all my scars they proved I’ve fought and even though I got hurt I still healed and I think my ribbons would have other plans.” she shouted before tightening her grip on the silk in her hand, as the ribbons coiled around Zane's wrists just as his shadows had done to her. 

Using what little ki she could muster the fabric, Zane, herself and the shadows began spinning rapidly at an immense speed forcing both to let go and fall to the ground in opposite directions. 

Hitting the dirt and sliding on the ground Bulla grabbed her katana and stuck it in the dirt stopping her descent from continuing any further. 

Feeling someone grab onto her arm and pull her closer she smiled at the sight of seeing Goten again. 

* * *

"Together let's hit him together." Goten stated as the two stood side by side best to their abilities for two fighters who were already badly beaten. 

Placing his hands above his hips Goten fired a ray of pinkish-red energy and Bulla joined in firing a ray of yellow energy as she shouted "Morning Star!" both attacks flying side by side. 

Now standing back to back, hands cupped together both half Saiyans shouted a chant of "Unify!" as the two separate beams came together charging at Zane with immense power. Just as the two attacks had become one and were about to hit Zane they quickly vanished among various shadows making themselves known. 

Feeling drained from the power they had enchanted towards Zane and watching the attacks just vanish like they were nothing had both half Saiyans shocked as Gtoen fell to his knees and Bulla stood standing but shaking from the energy both had just basically wasted.

"Your time is over Saiyans. Shadow Assault!" Zane shouted as various shapes and bodies of shadows were sent ahead attacking the five Saiyans. 

Barely having any strength left Bulla continued to stand her ground despite the fear causing her to shake, seeing her father, his past self, and Mirai Goku struggling to get up Bulla looked over to Goten who also seemed to be trying to catch his breath. 

Starting to laugh Bulla smirked wickedly as she stared down Zane from further behind the three older men and a confused Goten. 

"You clearly don't know Saiyans as much as you think you do, because if you did you know we're done not now not ever even if you drastically overpower us. We're warriors and we've fought stronger and worse villains than you and we'll continue to fight until we can't go anymore, so let's go!" Bulla encouraged as the four men fighting beside her each took back to standing at the pride of her words. 

The five began charging at Zane as Mirai Vegeta and his younger self took the lead followed by Mirai Goku and Goten with Bulla following behind. 

Losing her footing slightly Bulla was beginning to fall behind before Mirai Goku and Goten were grabbing her arms and propelled her forward with a powerful throw. 

Sending Bulla forward Goten and Goku hit the floor rolling to the side in exhaustion. Tapping into her ki Bulla used the extra momentum to fly over her father's as one of each of their boots met with hers and both were supporting her with their legs. Using that extra support Bulla was kicked forward as both Mirai Vegeta and his younger self hit the dirt in exhaustion. 

"End of the line Zane!" Bulla shouted her still growing ki forming in her hands as she released the attack. The energy charging in the shape of a dragon similar to that of Shenron. Letting out a roar Zane shuddered and began to back away slowly in fear at the sight of the creature as he was engulfed by the attack and mighty jaws of the dragon before rushing through his body with a powerful force leaving Zane defeated and powerless.

Hitting the ground in exhaustion, one eye open and the other closed Bulla smiled slightly as she heard Zane's body crash in defeat. 

* * *

Seeing Zane hit the floor in defeat Goten let out a small chuckle “We did it.” he whispered to himself as he began looking around for Bulla. 

Noticing she was a little ways ahead of him Goten began crawling towards her with what little strength he had left. “Bulla, Bulla, hey B come on!” Goten encouraged her as she turned her head to face him and lifted her fists in triumph. “Not bad for a Princess huh?” she questioned the black eye still closed and her good eye open. 

“Not bad at all, truly amazing.” Goten praised as the others began picking themselves off the ground. Offering her his hand Bulla happily accepted as he placed himself under her uninjured arm to which she happily began leaning against. Watching as Mirai Goku and past Vegeta walked over to them with smiles and a nod of approval Bulla’s eyes moved over to her father’s figure. 

Moving over to Mirai Vegeta Bulla was about to speak until her voice was overpowered by the sound of their friends and family reuniting as she shook her head in playful annoyance. 

“You know last time we had a moment like this was probably right before Baby attacked us using Goten’s body.” Bulla admitted as Vegeta’s eyes moved to the X-shaped scar gracing her exposed hips, the smaller scar on the bridge of her nose, and burnt and scratched up arm. 

“So much like your mother.” he grumbled as she noticed where his eyes were staring. 

“Actually would you believe me if I said I take after my father even have a few scars of my own now.” Bulla admitted with a smile and wink before clenching her injured arm. 

Not having much time to react Bulla quickly found herself wrapped in his arms as she welcomed the embrace with a heavily relieved sigh. 

“It was wrong of me to try and keep you from fighting. I know that now, especially since it’s the part of you that’s also me, the Saiyan in you and Bulla I’m so sorry.” her father admitted as Bulla tightened her arms around his further embracing the hug. 

“I’m sorry for everything I should’ve known you were just being your usual stubborn but protective-self.” she admitted before she was cut off by a defensive “Hey!” “But your my dad and I only have one I won't ever forget that again and I love you.” Bulla admitted as the two’s hug got tighter the bond of father and daughter reunited and sealed. 

“Dad! Bulla!” Trunks of this timeline shouted joining his family in the hug as Bulla winced from the pain of his embrace on her arm. 

Hearing a voice clearing their throat Bulla looked back at the younger version of her father, brother, and Goku. 

“Right we’re not done yet, let’s get back to Capsule Corp, bring everyone back and then we can get you home.” Bulla declared as everyone nodded in agreement and followed her and Goten back to Capsule Corp. 


End file.
